Tu familia
by Agus96
Summary: Todo empezó por el cumpleaños número 4 de Beth. Cuando su mamá la lleva a jugar al parque, lo que menos esperaría es que se encontraría con sus verdaderos padres. One-shot. Faberry.


**Para los que siguen mis otras dos historias anteriores, les quiero informar que ni una de esas dos será abandonada. Recién volví de mis vacaciones y por eso no pude actualizarlas pero les dejo un one-shot que se me ocurrió mientras estaba afuera, espero que la disfruten y gracias por su paciencia, aprecio cada uno de los mensajes que me dejan.**

 **Quiero hacer una aclaración, cada vez que se habla de "mamá" se refiere específicamente a Shelby. Quinn, al igual que Rachel serán referidas con el término de "mami". No quiero que tengan un lio en la cabeza a la hora de leer esto y por eso hago este pequeño recordatorio.**

 **Espero que disfruten.**

Tu familia

Hoy es tu cumpleaños número 4, tu mamá te lleva al parque donde te diviertes con los juegos. Mientras caminas junto a ella de las manos tomadas, ella te dice una y otra vez que ibas a conocer a unas personas muy importantes y vos todavía no entiendes que significa todo eso, lo único que quieres hacer es ir a jugar y tirarte sin parar por el tobogán.

Ya saltas de la emoción cuando llegan a la esquina del parque pero tu madre te retiene para que no escapes, vos la miras suplicante pero sabes que lo que ella tiene en mente es primero. Caminas obedientemente a su lado hasta que en un banco distingues a dos personas, un hombre y una mujer. El viste un traje de oficial, con su pelo casi rapado mientras que la mujer portaba un lindo vestido primaveral, su pelo rubio te llama la atención ya que es igual al tuyo.

Mamá los saluda y ambos te miran con ojos llorosos, tu frunces el ceño porque no sabes que hiciste para ponerlos tristes. El hombre se agacha un poco mientras revuelve todo tu peinado, bufas porque tu mamá estuvo una hora entera arreglando tu pelo y a él solo le toma unos dos segundos despeinarte completamente. Ves como la linda mujer le reprende por lo que él te ha hecho y se agacha a tu altura, dándote una brillante sonrisa y tú, de repente, te sientes tímida.

_ Hola Beth, soy Quinn y este chico es Puck. – escuchas sus presentaciones y ves como ella saca un broche de su bolso y con mucha ternura, acomoda tus mechones antes de abrocharlos. Le agradeces con una tímida sonrisa y levantas tu mirada hacia tu mamá para ver que ella te está sonriendo cálidamente.

_ Escuche que te gusta mucho deslizarte por el tobogán ¿quieres que te lleve? – te pregunta Puck y el burbujeo de la emoción comienza en tu estomaguito mientras miras suplicante a tu mamá quien concede el permiso, agarras por primera vez la mano del hombre y sientes un hormigueo familiar por tu cuerpo pero no le das importancia porque lo único que quieres hacer ahora es jugar.

Te diviertes durante toda la tarde y te ríes de las payasadas que hace tu nuevo amigo de juegos. Al principio pensabas que él debería ser muy aburrido por su traje de oficial pero te das cuenta de que estabas equivocada. Quinn te trata muy bien y hasta te ha comprado tu helado favorito, te sorprende que también sea su favorito y sonríes ampliamente por esa coincidencia, ella te parece una mujer muy linda a tus ojos, más de lo que es tu mamá pero guardas ese pequeño secretito porque no quieres que tu mamá se ponga triste por eso.

Los cuatro recorren el shopping y cuando pasan por la juguetería, no puedes detenerte a curiosear con la mirada los tantos juguetes que hay en vidriera. Te mantienes callada porque tu mamá no es de ceder a tus caprichos pero ellos dos se dan cuenta.

_ ¿Cuál quieres, cariño? – Quinn te pregunta mientras te agarra de la mano y te lleva un poco más cerca de la tienda.

Miras a tu mamá con inseguridad pero ella no dice nada al respecto, supones que por ser tu cumpleaños, hoy se te será concedido todo.

No puedes decidir porque todo lo que ves en vidriera te parece demasiado llamativo y divertido, entonces ellos dos te llevan adentro y apenas te sueltan de la mano, echas a correr de felicidad. Quinn se mantiene a tu lado, mirando contigo los miles de juguetes y por un mini segundo te preguntas donde se ha metido Puck pero no terminas de pensar en eso cuando el aparece por la esquina del pasillo con algo muy pero muy grande en sus brazos. Chillas alegremente cuando el deja caer un gran oso enfrente tuyo.

_ Este es mi regalo de cumpleaños para ti, Beth. – él te dice mientras hincha su pecho con suficiencia y orgullo, tú te pones feliz y te entretienes con el oso, casi perdiéndote la pequeña discusión de ambos jóvenes sobre cómo llevar tu regalo pero parece que Quinn se conforma cuando Puck le menciona su camioneta.

Siguen recorriendo la juguetería hasta que notas que Quinn se detiene frente a una casa de muñecas, tus ojos se iluminan porque te acuerdas que el día le prometiste a tu muñeca conseguirle una casa y esta parece ser la adecuada.

_ ¿Quieres este, cariño? – Quinn te mira y te sientes feliz porque ella te trata casi igual que tu mamá, tú le asientes fervientemente y ella se rie mientras agarra la caja donde esta guardada la casa.

Rebotas sin parar cuando llegan a la caja, donde has llegado a entender que es obligatorio dejar unos cuantos papeles verdes para dejarte llevar lo que tú quieres, sigues sin entender porque es así pero piensas que es cosa de adultos. No te pierdes la mirada de algunas personas que le dirigen a Quinn y te preguntas porque lo hacen hasta que uno de esos extraños se acerca a ustedes.

_ Disculpa ¿eres Quinn Fabray?

La persona pregunta y Quinn le sonríe con cortesía mientras responde afirmativamente, parece que esta respuesta atrae a más personas y te sientes curiosa y un poco atemorizada porque nunca te ha gustado estar rodeada de tanta gente. Por suerte para ti, Puck te agarra y te sienta sobre sus hombros para estar un poco más alejada de esa multitud, te diviertes porque es la primera vez que experimentas esto, siempre te has sentido celosa de los otros niños del parque que han sido cargados por sus padres pero ahora puedes hacer eso también.

Un montón de flashes se hacen alrededor de Quinn y ves que ella escribe en los papeles que le otorgan los extraños, no entiendes nada pero esto te parece igual a los famosos que están en televisión que tu mamá siempre pone.

Por fin escapan de ese tumulto de gente y pasas a estar en los brazos de Quinn ya que Puck dice que dejara los regalos en la camioneta para estar más cómodos.

_ Vamos a buscar a Shelby, ella nos dijo que iba a comprar la comida. – la escuchas decir y eso responde tus dudas acerca de tu mamá, te parecía raro no verla a tu alrededor ya que siempre te está vigilando pero supones que confía mucho en los dos chicos que acabas de conocer hoy para dejarte a su cuidado, no es que te enoje porque estas disfrutando de estar con ambos.

Ellos te cantan el feliz cumpleaños cuando el hombre que trae la comida te coloca tu torta delante de ti, parece que la canciones y emoción es contagiosa porque todo el restaurante está acompañando con el canto y los aplausos mientras vos soplas las cuatro velitas, tu madre te estrecha en un gran abrazo, llenándote de besos la cara. Puck te vuelve a despeinar pero eso ya no es importante para ti y Quinn te abraza, dándote un sentido beso en tu pequeña mejilla.

No sabes porque pero sientes que este es tu mejor cumpleaños de la vida.

Mientras los cuatro comen la torta, ves que el celular de Quinn empieza a sonar y ella lo mira antes de sonreír cálidamente, un pequeño malestar se instala dentro tuyo porque esa misma sonrisa te había dado a vos, no a Puck, no a mamá, solo a ti.

_ Es Rachel, ahora vuelvo. – ves como ella se disculpa mientras se retira de la mesa con el celular en mano, tus cejas siguen fruncidas por su repentina ida.

_ Esas dos se han vuelto inseparables desde que se encontraron en los Ángeles. – escuchas a Puck contestarle a tu mamá, la sorpresa está implantada en su rostro y te extrañas cuando decae un poco a la tristeza, te sientes mal porque sea quien sea Rachel, hace triste a tu mamá y eso no te gusta.

_ ¿Ustedes dos siguen saliendo?

_ Oh no, cortamos hace un año pero quedamos en buenos términos.

_ ¿Por qué se separaron?

_ Yo estoy estancado en la Armada y Quinn tiene una vida más suelta, además de que su trabajo incluye besar a un montón de actores. Discutíamos mucho por eso y llegamos a la decisión de dejarlo.

_ Que lastima, hacían una linda pareja.

Inclinas la cabeza confundida, tú también habías pensado que estaban juntos porque no se separaban cuando estaban contigo pero una vez más tu cabecita te había hecho equivocar.

Quinn regresa más radiante cuando terminas tu segunda porción de torta y toda su atención ahora está enfocada plenamente en ti, te complace saber que ella te vuelve a sonreír con ternura y peina con sus dedos todo tu desordenado cabello.

La noche llega antes de que te des cuenta y Puck maneja al departamento donde vives, él se despide en la camioneta y te subes de la mano de mamá y de Quinn, estas cansada pero todavía tienes unas pocas energías para saltar de dos en dos los escalones. Mamá deja pasar a Quinn a casa y te sientes un poco valiente al preguntarle a ella si te puede leer un cuenta para dormir. Saltas emocionada cuando ella te responde afirmativamente y la agarras de la mano mientras la tironeas hacia tu cuarto, no sin antes decir las buenas noches a tu mamá.

Quinn te ayuda con el pijama y te acomoda bajo las sabanas, tocándote la nariz de manera juguetona cuando vuelves a pedir el cuento. Ricitos de oro y los tres osos es su elección y escuchas atentamente pero el sueño te va reclamando de a poco y antes de ceder totalmente al mundo de los sueños, sientes que Quinn te besa en la frente de manera maternal y una sonrisa se instala en tus labios cuando la escuchas decir algo antes de que se vaya.

_ Te amo mi bebe.

* * *

Antes de que lo supieras, Quinn te empieza a buscar siempre a la salida de preescolar y pasaba tiempo con vos en casa, jugando y ayudándote a colorear los dibujos que tu maestra da en clase. Mamá esta media hora en casa, limpiando y haciendo el almuerzo antes de irse a su trabajo, te quedas al cuidado de Quinn y no sientes la falta de mamá ya que ella te entretiene con juegos y películas animadas. Puck te visita los fines de semana y te lleva al parque, siempre dándote un helado cuando están volviendo a casa.

Te sientes feliz porque ellos te consienten y miman, no es que te quedes de mamá porque la adoras con cada fibra de tu ser.

Descubres que Quinn es una actriz y empiezas a admirarla, sigues todos los canales donde aparece su rostro y un nuevo sentimiento aparece en tu vida, ¿orgullo? Seguramente sea eso porque siempre ves ese sentimiento en los ojos de tu mamá, Quinn y Puck cuando te miran. Te enorgullece saber que pasas tiempo con la famosa Quinn Fabray y que ella dedique toda su atención solo a ti.

Te das cuenta de que eres la princesita de los dos, su niña hermosa como siempre dicen y te sientes especial y amada.

Un día mamá se sienta contigo a jugar y mientras lo hacen, ella te dice algo que cambiara por completo tu vida de ahora en adelante.

Quinn y Puck son tus padres biológicos y al principio no entiendes esa palabra pero ella te explica que ellos te tuvieron y dieron tu cuidado a ella, es tu mamá adoptiva, de corazón pero no de sangre.

A pesar de que tienes 4 años, te sientes confundida y un poco asustada, has escuchado a veces de tus compañeritos decir que sus hermanos menores son adoptados, niños no queridos y saber que eres uno de ellos, te hace llorar.

_ ¿Por qué lloras, cielo?

_ Tomy dice que su hermanito fue adoptado porque nadie lo quería.

_ Oh, cariño. No es así, tus papas eran jóvenes y no contaban con todo lo que te rodea ahora. Tu mami Quinn lloro mucho cuando te entrego en mis brazos ¿sabes? Además de que varias veces repitió que te amaba antes de despedirse.

Miras con asombro cada cosa que te dice y la palabra de "mami Quinn" sigue rondando en tu mente, prefieres guardar silencio, hay algunas preguntas todavía persistiendo en tu cabecita y prefieres sacártelas con Quinn o Puck.

Al otro día actúas algo cohibida cuando sales de preescolar y ves a Quinn en la salida con su brillante sonrisa, ella esta con la mano extendida y la miras por largo rato.

_ ¿Eres mi mamá? – preguntas muy bajo pero estas segura de que ella te escucho porque la ves tensarse y ella se agacha a tu altura.

_ ¿Tu mamá te dijo todo? - asientes, piensas que va a gritar o a negar cualquier relación que hay entre las dos pero ella coloca un dedo bajo tu barbilla y te hace mirarla.

_ ¿Estas enojada conmigo? Entiendo si no quieres hablar o verme, cariño. Sabes que tu felicidad lo es todo para mí. – haces un ligero puchero y te lanzas a sus brazos, sollozando ligeramente y te dejas cargar mientras la escuchas también llorar.

Ella te lleva al Central Park y te compra un helado, mientras lo lames escuchas la historia que te cuenta, según lo que te quedo, sus papas se enojaron mucho con ella cuando quedo embarazada y la echaron de casa, vivió con Puck un tiempo y luego con una amiga hasta que conoció a tu mamá, Quinn te tuvo y la escuchar decir lo mismo que tu mamá, que quería lo mejor para ti y por eso te fuiste con mamá. Te conformas con eso y vuelves a estar radiante como antes y ambas disfrutan del lindo día mientras juegan al aire libre.

Todo vuelve a la normalidad y no tardas mucho en llamar a Quinn "mami", todavía te acuerdas cuando la llamaste así la primera vez mientras corrías a sus brazos a la salida de preescolar, ella te miro con tanta felicidad y no tardó mucho en llorar mientras se aferraba a ti.

* * *

De la nada, el nombre de Rachel esta una y otra vez en la boca de tu mami Quinn y no puedes sentir curiosidad sobre esta extraña persona, según lo que escuchaste, ellas han estudiado juntas en el mismo instituto y por raro que te parezca, es tu hermana mayor adoptiva.

Mami Quinn dice que ha terminado de rodar la serie en los Ángeles y por eso vendrá a Nueva York a visitarlos, la incertidumbre se pega a ti y te imaginas un montón de rostros ¿ella será tan linda como tu mami Quinn? ¿tendrá pelo rubio u ojos llamativos?

El timbre del departamento suena y vas corriendo porque piensas que es tu papá Puck viniendo a jugar contigo pero te sorprendes cuando aparece una chica casi idéntica a tu mamá, ladeas la cabeza en confusión mientras recibes una sonrisa por parte de ella.

_ ¿Mamá? – preguntas con inocencia y al parecer la haces derretir de ternura porque se agacha a tu altura y acomoda un mechón rubio detrás de tu oreja.

_ No Beth, soy Rachel. Un gusto por fin conocerte. – abres gratamente los ojos y la analizas en silencio. Notas que ella te mira con amor, igual como te miran tus padres.

_ ¡Rachel! – el grito de u mami Quinn resuena por todo el departamento y observas con atención como las dos se estrechan en un fuerte abrazo. Rachel suspira mientras se entierra más en el cuello de tu mami, haces una mueca y los celos te empiezan a carcomer cuando te das cuenta que ese abrazo está durando más de lo esperado.

Durante su llegada, la miras cautelosamente desde el rabillo del ojo mientras juegos con tus ladrillitos, dándote cuenta que ella se aferra al brazo de tu mami mientras charlan un montón de cosas. Te sientes apartada y te hace sentir triste porque tu mami no se ha juntado contigo para jugar.

_ Beth…- levantas la cabeza al oír tu nombre y miras a Rachel quien ahora esta inclinada en el sillón, buscas con la mirada a tu mami pero no está en la sala – Tranquila, fue a la cocina a preparar la merienda ¿te gustan los cupcakes? – asientes tímidamente y recibes otra brillante sonrisa por parte de ella – Seguramente tus favoritas son de vainilla y frambuesa. – afirmas con entusiasmo pero cambias tu expresión al darte cuenta de que ella adivino tu gusto favorito.

_ ¿Cómo lo supiste?

_ Tienes los mimos gustos que tu mami, por eso estaba segura de que no rechazarías los cupcakes que traje. – haces un movimiento de comprensión y vuelves tu atención a tus juguetes – Quise estar acá cuando cumpliste los 4 años pero mi jefe, el muy gruñón, me impidió dejar los Ángeles por tres días.

Te diviertes al escuchar su queda y ella te sonríe juguetona y de un momento para otro, está sentada al lado tuyo mientras alcanza uno de tus tantas muñecas.

_ ¿Cuál es tu princesa favorita?

_ Elsa… pero no la tengo. – puchereas y un chillido asustado sale de ella mientras llama imperiosamente a tu mami quien entra alarmada a la sala, su cara dibuja el puro terror.

_ ¿Qué paso? ¿Beth se lastimo?

_ Quinn Fabray ¿Cómo es posible que Beth no tenga a Elsa? – exige y ves la reacción en blanco de tu mami que luego pasa del enojo a confusión y finalmente a frustración.

_ Rach ¿gritaste por mi como si el mundo se fuera a caer solo para reprenderme sobre alguien llamada Elsa? – ustedes dos se ofenden, te parece creíble que tu mami no sepa acerca de tu princesa favorita.

_ ¿Acaso no sabes quién es Elsa? – tu mami se encoge de hombros y otro chillido ofendido sale de ambas - ¡Es la princesa favorita de tu hija! ¡De la película de Frozen! – asientes a su favor mientras tu mami recibe la reprimenda.

_ Oh, perdón cariño. No lo sabía, no quería ponerte triste.

_ Hay que ir ahora mismo a una juguetería. – saltas ante la mención de esa palabra y persigues a Rachel mientras ella agarra su bolso y le dirige una mirada curiosa a tu mami que sigue sin moverse del marco de la cocina - ¿Qué esperas? ¡Vamos!

_ ¿A dónde?

_ Por dios Quinn, a la juguetería a conseguirle a Beth su muñeca de Elsa.

_ P-pero el agua acaba de calentar y los cupcakes…

_ Quiiinnn. – te hace gracia ver a tu mami rogar como vos y vas hacia ella para atraerla a la salida.

_ Vamos mami. – le animas y eso parece convencerla del todo mientras te levanta y agarra también su bolso, las tres por fin salen del departamento.

Casi te olvidas que hasta hace poco te sentías celosa y retraída de Rachel, tal vez ella no es tan mala después de todo.

* * *

La segunda vez que ves a Rachel es en el departamento de tu mami Quinn. Sus valijas y bolsos todavía estaban cerradas en un rincón en el cuarto de tu mami. Escuchas a Rachel diciéndole a tu papá que todos los departamentos libres están muy lejos del centro y por eso Quinn le ha ofrecido hospedaje en el suyo aunque sigues sin entender porque las cosas de tu "hermana mayor" están en la habitación principal y no en la de huéspedes.

Actúas un poco renuente porque te das cuenta que ahora Rachel va a pasar mas tiempo junto a tu mami Quinn y vos no. Vuelves a verla con recelo pero ella no parece notarlo en tu rostro.

_ ¿Qué tal si vemos películas? – te animas y sacas de tu mochila la película de Frozen, tu mami analiza el CD que le has entregado en manos.

_ ¿No preferirías ver otra cosa, cariño? Frozen la hemos visto ayer, y no solo una vez sino tres veces. – haces un puchero y juntas tus pequeñas manitas detrás de tu espalda, bajando la mirada con tristeza.

_ ¿Cuál veremos? – Rachel se asoma por el hombro de tu mami y te extrañas al ver que ella se sonroja ante el acercamiento.

_ Beth quiere ver Frozen.

_ ¡Es estupendo! Iré a preparar las palomitas de maíz ¿tú te quedas, Noah? - festejas porque podrás ver tu película favorita y eso es gracias a Rachel, empiezas a pensar que tal vez sea su favorita o tal vez quiera agradarte. Seguramente sea la segunda opción para vos.

Antes que todos, te acomodas en el medio del sillón porque sabes que las dos chicas mayores se van a sentar juntas y no quieres que tu mami Quinn se distraiga de la película. Aunque, cuando ella te levanta y te sienta en su regazo, sabes que tu plan se ha desplomado pero con el transcurso del tiempo, te hipnotizas más con la voz de Rachel y te esta fascinando que ella se sepa todas las canciones. Te desinhibes de timidez y la acompañas, viendo como ella te mira con una brillante sonrisa y sigue cantando.

Sin que te des cuenta, terminas sentada en el regazo de Rachel y eso no te importa, te sientes cómoda y feliz por así decirlo. Rachel te cae un poco mejor ahora y su voz es la más hermosa que has oído hasta ahora.

* * *

Vas sobre los hombros de tu papá mientras los tres adultos hablan, están de camino a una reunión de amigos o algo así por lo que entendiste. Puedes ver que Rachel agarra la mano de tu mami como en las películas románticas pero supones que así se tratan las mejores amigas, tal vez deberías de hacerlo con Amy, tu amiga de preescolar.

Entran a un restaurante y en una de las mesas distingues un montón de chicos. Uno de ellos, vestido raramente, salta de su silla con un gran chillido y salta sobre Rachel quien lo recibe con brazos abiertos.

_ No sabía que te gustaba apretujar a enanos, porcelana. – una chica morena comenta de manera burlona y Rachel rueda los ojos cuando se separa del chico que te es desconocido.

_ También me da gusto verte de nuevo, latina fastidiosa. – te tapas la boca con tus manitas por lo que dice, conteniendo tu risa. Ves como Rachel la estrecha en un abrazo mientras la otra chica trata de quitársela de encima. Te confundes porque su actitud te hace entender que ella no quiere a Rachel, tu mami la regaña para que sea más amable y que se recate con su vocabulario porque estas presente.

Todos los demás te miran sonrientes, casi como si te conocieran pero para ti, todas sus caras son nuevas. Te aferras a tu mami cuando se acomodan en la mesa y empiezan a hacer sus pedidos, pronto descubres que una chica rubia, llamada Brittany, saca de su bolso varios papeles y crayones, la miras con interés y ella te sonríe de oreja a oreja mientras empuja sus cosas hacia ti.

_ Britt necesita tu ayuda en sus dibujos, cariño. – te anima tu mami y asientes tímidamente mientras te pasas al regazo de Rachel que está sentada al lado de Brittany. Pronto te empiezas a divertir, Britt es divertida y te habla sobre su gato que come mucho chocolate y es fumador, te parece raro este comentario pero te es gracioso.

Estas mucho más relajada porque Rachel ha empezado a peinar tu larga melena rubia mientras sigue hablando con sus amigos, de vez en cuando curiosea lo que estas dibujando y te halaga diciendo que eres una gran artista.

Aceptas que te gusta Rachel, es buena contigo y mira todas las películas de princesas sin rechistar, seguramente así debe ser tener una hermana mayor.

* * *

Es la primera vez que mamá te deja pasar un fin de semana en la casa de tu mami Quinn ¡es fantástico! Ya has guardado en tu mochilita las cosas más importantes para ti, tus cuadernos para colorear junto con los crayones, las películas de Disney y lo más importante, tu osito Sunny, sin él no podrás dormir. Mamá ya ha preparado en el bolso con tu ropa y cepillo de dientes. Después de una larga repasada, ella cree que ya es el momento de llevarte.

Mami Quinn te recibe con entusiasmo y te cuenta lo que ya tiene planeado para todos estos días, no paras de estar excitas para lo que vendrá. Quieres ir a saludar a Rachel pero justo escuchas que tu mami le explica a tu mamá que Rachel ha logrado tener el papel principal en una obra de Broadway, así que estará ausente todas las tardes. Supones que el dibujo que le has hecho tendrá que ser dado más tarde.

El cuarto de huéspedes se ha convertido ahora en tu habitación, mami te dice que papá se ha encargado de remodelarla según tu gusto, los colores lila de las paredes te hacen feliz y ¡sorpresa! tu cama tiene las sabanas de Frozen, tienes un escritorio en donde podrás hacer tus deberes y hay una pizarra donde podrás pegar tus dibujos. Los peluches que te han estado regalando en este tiempo ya están guardados en un baúl e incluso tienes una lámpara especial para que no le tengas miedo a la oscuridad.

Papá llega con pizza y helado, enseguida se sientan a almorzar. Le cuentas todo lo que has hecho y aprendido en preescolar mientras el estaba en su trabajo y te felicita porque ya sabes escribir tu nombre entero, mami dice que eres una niña muy inteligente y tu papá aconseja con adelantarte de año, cosa que temes porque no quieres separarte de tus amiguitos pero te tranquilizan con solo decir que era una broma.

Pasan la tarde en el parque, agotas tus energías corriendo y escondiéndote de tu papá, te diviertes porque nunca logra encontrarte rápido y mami siempre ayuda a respaldarte. Regresan al departamento y papá se despide, dejándolas a ustedes dos solas. Decides ver una película mientras mami prepara un poco de pasta con albóndigas, es un pequeño lujo que se puede dar ya que Rachel todavía sigue en su trabajo. Sigues sin entender porque ella come muy diferente de a lo que a vos te gusta, todavía recuerdas aquella vez que Rachel salió disparada al baño porque papá había traído carne como almuerzo.

A las 22 en punto ya estás en la cama y te duermes mucho antes de que mamá pase la tercera página del cuento.

Está muy oscuro cuando te despiertas y escuchas ruidos por el departamento, te asustas porque estabas segura de que antes de quedarte dormida, mami te había prendido la lamparita. Empiezas a sollozar porque no puedes ver nada y los ruidos te dan miedo.

_ ¿Beth?

Es Rachel, reconoces su voz pero no te calmas porque aún no la puedes ver. Ella entra a tu habitación con su móvil en mano, iluminando un poco el lugar. Sin pensártelo dos veces, corres hacia ella quien logra atraparte a tiempo entre sus brazos, te aferras a ella como si tu vida dependiera de ello.

_ Shh, tranquila Beth, Estoy aquí. – te arrulla, acariciando tu espalda.

_ No hay luz. – logras decir entre el llanto.

_ Se cortó la luz, cariño. Por eso está todo oscuro. Ven, vamos a la cama.

Por un segundo piensas que va a acostar nuevamente en tu cama y el temor vuelve a ti pero cuando ella camina en dirección contraria, te sientes más aliviada y reconoces que está haciendo el trayecto hacia la habitación donde ella duerme con mami.

_ ¿Rach? – tu mami pregunta somnolienta cuando siente tu peso en la cama.

_ Traje a Beth, la luz se cortó y ella estaba llorando. – es la breve respuesta de Rachel hacia tu mami ya que ambas saben que ella con su estado casi dormido no podrá conciliar tantas palabras juntas.

_ Perfecto. – contesta y te atrae hacia ella en un protector abrazo, dándote un beso en la frente.

_ Iré a cambiarme antes de acostarme. – Rachel susurra y decides esperarla antes de perderte en el mundo de los sueños.

Tres minutos más tarde, sientes que el colchón detrás de ti se hunde y un maternal beso es depositado en tu cabecita por Rachel mientras su mano se coloca encima de la de tu mami. No sabes porque pero puedes percibir que ambas te están sonriendo, es tranquilizador.

_ Duerme bebe, te vamos a proteger de la oscuridad. – oyes a tu mami y al fin te sientes en paz, cedes al sueño con una sonrisita pegada en el rostro.

Por la mañana, eres la primera en despertar y te encuentras esta vez en los brazos de Rachel. Te desperezas como puedes y empiezas a ver la forma de escapar de sus brazos pero para tu mala suerte, terminas despertándola y ella te estrecha aún más en su abrazo y empieza a hacerte cosquillas, haciéndote reír a grandes carcajadas y la contagias a ella también. Mami se despierta por los gritos y chillidos, pronto ella se une a la diversión y esta vez son ustedes dos quienes atacan a Rachel con cosquillas.

Definitivamente esta es la mejor mañana que has tenido en tu vida.

* * *

Un día mientras estas desayunando y preparándote para ir a preescolar, miras con mucha atención como Rachel guarda todas sus cosas en el bolso, maquillaje, celulares y guion para poder ir a trabajar pero hay un detalle que no escapa a tus curiosos ojos. Cuando ella se despide, te besa la frente diciéndote que te portes bien y cuando va hacia tu mami, se besan en la boca y se dicen unas palabras de cariño que solo las parejas se dirían. Ese intercambio siempre lo has visto en los padres de tus demás compañeritos y te parece raro que esto suceda entre ellas, tu ceja sigue fruncida aun después de que Rachel se haya ido y mami te apresura para que puedas llegar a tiempo.

_ ¿Por qué Rachel te besó en la boca, mamá? – le preguntas cuando ya están en el auto.

Su pálida piel de repente se pone muy roja y te empieza a decir palabras sin sentido, al parecer la pregunta la ha puesto muy nerviosa y vos esperas pacientemente para una respuesta.

_ Veras Beth… eh… - se traba nuevamente en sus palabras pero sigue con su mirada fija en la calle – Rachel y yo empezamos a tener un nuevo nivel de relación hace unas semanas – ladeas la cabeza al no entender sus palabras y ella lo nota cuando te mira por el espejo retrovisor – Perdón, lo que quise decir es que nosotras dos ahora somos una pareja ¿entiendes? – su respuesta te toma por sorpresa pero sigues sin entender.

_ ¿Las parejas no son entre un chico y una chica, mami? – vuelves a cuestionar y ella se remueve inquieta en su asiento.

_ Si, lo son pero también hay parejas de hombres y mujeres, cariño. - sigues pensando que es algo inusual y otra nueva duda aparece en tu cabecita.

_ ¿Tengo que llamar a Rachel mami también? – esa pregunta te hace ganar una mirada cariñosa.

_ Creo que algunas cosas deberías preguntárselas a ella, bebe. Pero no estas obligada a llamarla mami, puedes seguir llamándola Rach o Rachie ¿sí? – asientes en comprensión y por ahora decides que algunas cosas se han aclarado – Ah y Beth… - ella te mira por un segundo con ojos preocupados – No le digas todavía a nadie sobre nosotras ¿sí?

_ ¿Por qué?

_ Nuestra relación es muy reciente y habrá muchos paparazzis siguiéndonos, además de que nos espiaran en nuestro propio departamento y eso sería muy molesto ¿no crees? – asientes en acuerdo y prometes no decirle nada a nadie.

Rachel parece más abierta y decidida a la hora de darte respuestas, se sonroja de vez en cuando pero no balbucea ni se traba con las palabras.

_ Yo fui criada por dos hombres, Beth. Tengo dos papas así que para mí no es algo raro lo de salir con personas del mismo género o sexo ¿Entiendes lo que digo? – te pregunta dudosa.

_ ¿"Enero"?

_ No Beth, género. – ella puede ver la confusión en tu carita así que decide explicarte esa palabra un poco mejor – Genero es cuando nos referimos a hombres y mujeres, tu y yo somos del mismo género, mujeres. – te dice, haciéndote entender mejor esa palabra.

_ ¿Serás mi nueva mamá? – esa pregunta si que la toma por sorpresa porque te mira con ojos bien abiertos.

_ Er… no quiero que te sientas obligada a llamarme mamá, Beth. No me sentiría triste si me sigues llamando como siempre lo haces ¿sí?

_ No serás como las madrastas malas que están en las películas de princesas ¿no? – esto la hace reír mientras niega con la cabeza.

_ Nunca sería como ellas, Beth ¿o alguna vez fui mala contigo? – niegas con la cabeza fervientemente, ella nunca se ha enojado contigo ni tampoco pegado así que alejas todos esos malos pensamientos que has visto en las películas – ¿Así que no tienes problemas con que yo este con tu mami? – te encoges de hombros y ella lo toma como una aprobación porque te abraza muy fuerte y te empieza a hacer cosquillas para aligerar el ambiente.

Ambas se divierten durante lo que resta de la noche y tu mami se muestra feliz de que todo continúe como siempre.

* * *

Corres por todo el departamento jugando con tus muñecas y sin querer pasas muy cerca de un mueble donde descansa el jarrón favorito de tu mamá, este se mueve por el brusco movimiento y sin tener tiempo a nada, cae al piso rompiéndose en mil pedazos. Te encoges ante el estruendoso ruido que hace y tratas de huir del pasillo.

_ ¡Bethany Corcoran! – escuchas a tu mamá gritar y sabes que estas en graves problemas.

Empiezas a correr para poder esconderte y al llegar a la sala, te chocas con Rachel quien te mira con curiosidad y te escondes detrás de ella cuando tu mamá llega detrás de ti.

_ Beth, ven aquí en este momento. – te exige tu mamá pero el miedo hace que te aferres a las piernas de Rachel.

_ ¿Qué paso?

_ Beth acaba de romper un jarrón muy valioso ¿acaso no escuchaste? – tu mamá parece muy enojada, nunca la habías visto así.

_ Seguramente fue un accidente, Shelby. Ella nunca rompería algo porque sí. – Rachel es rápida en defenderte.

_ Accidente o no, tiene que ser castigada. Beth, ven acá. – exige una vez más y te asomas un poco solo para hacer pucheros.

_ Es una niña, ella sabe que lo que hizo está mal. No hace falta que la castigues.

_ No la consientas, Rachel. No puedes desautorizarme frente a ella.

Te asustas porque de repente ambas empiezan a discutir, sabes que su relación no es muy buena y por eso Rachel no viene seguido a tu casa, solo hace excepciones para venir a verte.

Hoy Rachel se encarga de cuidarte ya que le han dado días libres, mami Quinn ha decidido empezar nuevamente con su carrera y por eso no está presente ahora mismo.

_ El hecho de que hayas sido criada por dos hombres y nunca hayas sido castigada no significa que tiene que ser lo mismo con Beth, ella es mi hija y yo su madre. Hizo algo malo y tiene que recibir un castigo. – tu mamá dice sin saber que ha pegado duro a los sentimientos de Rachel.

_ Al menos ella puede crecer con sus verdaderos padres también, ya no eres solo tú, Shelby. – te das cuenta que todo ahora está mal, temes que si alguna de las dos habla, todo se romperá – Cuidare a Beth en mi departamento, tal vez Quinn venga a traerla de vuelta.

Esa es la primera vez en tu vida que ves tan triste a Rachel y durante todo el día, la ves de ese ánimo tan decaído y nada de lo que haces parece distraerla. Cuando mami llega a casa, primero se sorprende en verte en el departamento y luego busca con la mirada a Rachel quien se ha ido al baño hace unos segundos.

_ Hola bebe. – ella te saluda mientras deposita un beso en tu frente - ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Y Rachel?

_ Rachel esta triste, ella y mamá pelearon.

_ ¿Cómo que pelearon? ¿Dónde está? – señalas la puerta del baño y ella te acaricia la cabeza diciéndote que te quedes en la sala con tus juguetes mientras se va a buscar a Rachel.

La preocupación es más fuerte que obedecer a tu mami y la sigues, apenas te escondes detrás de la pared para poder escuchar.

_ ¿Rach? ¿Amor, estas bien? – no puedes escuchar su respuesta pero sabes que es algo malo porque la expresión de tu mami se ha vuelto más preocupante – Por favor, sal del baño.

Ambas esperan un rato largo antes de que Rachel salga con los ojos hinchados y rojos, tu mami la abraza y eso parece afectarla porque empieza a llorar. Tu corazón se encoge de tristeza, nunca la has visto así. Ella siempre se ha mostrado como una mujer fuerte y que nada le afecta, la admiras por eso y verla por primera vez así te hace sentir muy triste. Sin pensártelo dos veces, corres hacia ella y abrazas sus piernas con fuerza.

_ No llores, mami. – le dices una vez que ella te mira.

Los últimos días siempre has querido llamarla así pero cuando se presentaba el momento, te volvías tímida y terminabas llamándola por su nombre. Ella te mira con ojos grandes pero más lágrimas surgen de sus ojos y te estrecha en un fuerte abrazo.

_ Gracias Beth… muchas gracias.

No entiendes por qué te agradece pero tal vez sea una buena señal de que deje de llorar, de un momento para otro estas en el medio de un abrazo, mami Quinn se habrá sentido celosa del abrazo y por eso se habrá unido a ustedes. Te empiezas a reír cuando eres víctima de sus cosquillas, ambas te tienen atrapada y no están pensando en dejarte ir.

Eres feliz, ellas dos se han hecho tus mamás en tan solo unos meses y las adoras con todo tu ser, jamás las cambiarias por nada del mundo.

* * *

Todo viene cuesta abajo cuando mami Quinn decide enfrentar a mamá por lo que le ha dicho a Rachel. Ambas discuten pero no a los gritos porque sabes que estas presente, la charla parece ir para un buen rato. A pesar de que Brittany te quiera distraer de eso, no puedes evitar seguir escuchando.

Ella ha empezado a cuidarte por las tardes esta semana porque a Rachel la han llamado de los Ángeles para hablar sobre su obra de Broadway, además de dispersar los rumores de una posible relación con su coprotagonista. Brittany es muy buena y divertida, cuenta historias muy fantasiosas y se mete mucho en el papel de princesa cuando juegan a con tus muñecas. También has podido llegar a conocer a Santana, su novia. Te es curioso que al ser tan opuestas, tengan ese tipo de relación pero una vez más, todas las personas a tu alrededor son interesantes a su manera.

_ Beth no la puede ver como una madre, Rachel es su hermana y así es como la tiene que ver. – escuchas a tu mamá decir y te desanimas ante esto ¿Por qué te prohíbe ver a Rachel de esa forma cuando ella ha sido muy cariñosa y maternal contigo? Además de que es la novia de tu mami Quinn y si es así, se convierte en tu madrastra.

_ Beth es libre de ver y llamar a las demás personas como ella quiera, no la hemos obligado a llamarla madre, ella lo decidió por su cuenta y lo dijo con pura confianza y felicidad, no le puedes prohibir eso.

Un sepulcral silencio se forma en todo el lugar y hasta vos misma te sientes en tensión hasta que las siguientes palabras que escuchas por tu mamá, te congelan por completo.

_ Creo que esto fue un error, desde que Beth los conoció no ha parado de ser una niña caprichosa y malcriada, antes hacía caso a todo lo que decía y ahora cuando hace algo malo, huye con ustedes para que se salve del castigo y eso no lo puedo permitir.

_ ¿Qué quieres decir? – escuchas que la voz de tu mami es temblorosa.

_ Que son mala influencia para ella, creo que sería mejor si…

_ ¡No! No me alejaras de ella de nuevo, no la pongas de excusa porque no sabes cómo acercarte a Rachel. Ella ha tratado mucho llevar las cosas en paz contigo pero tus comentarios siempre son fuera de lugar y la terminas lastimando.

_ Yo no estoy poniendo excusas…

_ ¡Beth es mi hija y no me la puedes negar a verla!

Esto es suficiente para ti y sales de la habitación, ignorando los llamados de Brittany. Te aferras a tu mami Quinn por puro miedo.

_ Beth, regresa a tu habitación. – mamá te ordena pero niegas fervientemente mientras tus manos fuerzan el agarre - ¿Ves? Eso mismo te hablo, ya ni me escucha cuando le ordeno.

_ Cariño, regresa con Britt, por favor. Tu mamá y yo estamos hablando de cosas de adultos. – tu mami te acaricia la cabeza mientras agarra tus manitas para que la sueltes.

_ No quiero dejar de verte. Mami no. – empiezas a llorar y te vuelves a aferrar a ella cuando te levanta entre sus brazos.

_ No nos puedes hacer esto, Shelby. Beth ya nos conoce y no nos puedes apartar de su vida.

_ Lo hice una vez cuando quisiste quitármela y lo puedo hacer de nuevo, Quinn. – tu mamá suena determinada y cada segundo que pasa estas más asustada – Dámela, Quinn. – sabes que se refiere a vos pero cuando sientes sus manos en tu cintura, empiezas a patalear y a llorar a lagrima viva mientras tratas con todas tus fuerzas aferrarte a tu mami Quinn.

* * *

Después de ese día, has dejado de ver a mami Quinn, mami Rachel y hasta a tu papá. No entiendes porque tu mamá ha hecho algo tan cruel de separarte de ellos. Tampoco has podido ver a Brittany ya que ella le prohibió la entrada a tu casa, ahora estas al cuidado de una niñera que lo único que hace es estar pegada todo el día a su celular y mirando siempre la televisión, ni siquiera te deja acompañarla a ver los programas ni tampoco se junta contigo a jugar.

Tu relación con mamá ha empeorado día tras día desde que echo a tu mami Quinn de casa. Ella constantemente trata de entablar una conversación contigo y preguntarte sobre tu día en preescolar pero decides ignorarla y jugar con tu cena.

Has escuchado a escondidas que ella siempre habla con alguien llamado "abogado" y siempre el nombre de tus padres salen de su boca, solo escuchas las palabras "custodia" y "derechos". No puedes entender nada de lo que habla pero puedes atinar a pensar que ese hombre está ayudando a tu mama para que no puedas ver a tus padres. Este hecho solo te hace más triste y empiezas a llorar todas las noches luego de que finges estar dormida cuando mama viene a darte el beso de buenas noches.

De repente, una señora vestida como secretaria visita de sorpresa tu casa, mama parece muy reacia a hacerla pasar pero los hombres que acompañan a la mujer no dejan que cierre la puerta. La mujer empieza a revisar toda la casa antes de enfocarse de lleno en vos y empezar a hacerte muchas preguntas, todavía puedes escuchar a tu mama quejándose desde la sala, no la han dejado pasar al cuarto donde te quedas a solas con la señora. Al principio eres tímida en responder, ella te hace preguntas normales como qué has hecho en tu día, cómo van tus clases en preescolar y qué te gusta hacer para divertirte. Hasta que sientes que cambia el rumbo de las preguntas a unas más privadas, te pregunta sobre tu mama, cómo te trata, si está contigo todo el día, con quien te deja a la hora de irse al trabajo y demás cosas relacionadas a ella. No entiendes porque te preguntan sobre ella cuando podrían preguntarle directamente a mama sobre su comportamiento para contigo.

Las preguntas vuelven a cambiar pero esta vez son sobre tus dos mamis y de papá, son idénticas a las anteriores pero ahora solo trata de ellos, te sorprende que ellas los conozca pero tienes mucha curiosidad por preguntarle sobre ellos, quieres saber dónde están pero todavía no tienes mucho valor para hacerlo.

_ Beth, estoy aquí para principalmente saber sobre tu bienestar y todo lo que piensas. Tus otros papas me han mandado para verte ya que ellos no pueden hacerlo y debes saber que ellos están peleando mucho para poder estar nuevamente contigo ¿entiendes? – la alegría invade cada espacio de tu cuerpo.

_ ¿Ellos me quieren ver? ¿No se olvidaron de mí? - preguntas extasiada mientras rebotas sin parar, ella se ríe por tu emoción.

_ Por supuesto que no, no han dejado de llamarme para que venga enseguida a verte, hasta han llorado por ti.

_ ¿Y cuando los podre ver? – preguntas entusiasmada.

_ Todavía faltan días para que los puedas ver pero están haciendo todo lo necesario para que un hombre muy importante apruebe lo que están pidiendo.

_ ¿Un hombre? – ladeas la cabeza en confusión.

_ Es algo que no podrías entender todavía, Beth. Pero esperemos que todo salga bien ¿sí? Para que puedas ver otra vez a tus padres.

Eso es lo último que ella te dice antes de irse de tu casa, tus ánimos han mejorado mucho ante estos eventos. Tus ganas por ver a tus mamis se ha triplicado y ansias mucho juntarte con tu papa para jugar.

* * *

Habían pasado dos semanas desde que esa mujer las visito en casa y ahora te encuentras yendo a un lugar con esa misma persona, vistes formalmente y lo único que pasa por tu cabeza es que vas a ir a una fiesta. Ella había llegado muy temprano a casa y había mantenido una larga discusión con tu mama que se negaba a dejarte a su cuidado. Luego de unas horas, tu mama salió enfurecida del departamento con el dichoso abogado que la acompañaba a todos lados últimamente.

El gran edificio que se presenta ante ella cuando bajan del auto no es nada parecido a lo que te estabas imaginando. Todas las personas que entraban y salían de ahí eran adultas, no había ningún niño a la vista, todas vestían de manera formal y en ocasiones te cruzabas con algunos policías, sigues preguntándote si la señora te haya traído al lugar indicado. Ella te deja en una sala llena de juegos para que puedas pasar el tiempo mientras esperas a que ella regrese.

La señora vuelve después de un largo rato en lo que solo te habías sentado a colorear un montón de hojas y ella te lleva por un montón de pasillos antes de llegar a una puerta que era vigilada por dos guardias. Te parecen atemorizantes y te aferras a la mano de la mujer cuando pasan por esa puerta.

Al entrar, distingues a un montón de personas esparcidas y sentadas en todo el lugar pero una cabellera rubia que está al frente de todo es lo que más llama tu atención.

_ ¡Mami! - sin pensártelo dos veces, corres hacia ella quien te espera con los brazos bien abiertos.

_ Mi bebe. – ella te alza sin dejar de llorar, te estrecha fuertemente en sus brazos.

_ Hola mi princesa. – papá te despeina como de costumbre mientras sonríe ampliamente.

_ Pequeña estrellita. – mami Rach te llena de besos el rostro, sus ojos llenos de lágrimas por la emoción de verte de nuevo.

Los abrazos son duraderos pero todavía estas atenta a lo que el hombre de túnica negra dice al resto de la gente.

_ Quinn Fabray y Rachel Berry desde ahora tendrán la custodia definitiva de Bethany Corcoran, Noah Puckerman podrá seguir visitándola como se había acordado desde el principio y con respecto a Shelby Corcoran, se hará una audiencia el día 3 de Marzo para que ambas familias puedan concordar el régimen de visitas. Se termina la sesión. – él determina haciendo un golpe final con su martillo.

* * *

Hay muchos cambios que se han hecho en tu vida desde ese día donde volviste a ver a tus padres. Has empezado a vivir de manera permanente con tus dos mamis y papa sigue viniendo los fines de semana para verte, Brittany vuelve a ser tu niñera los días que ninguna de tus dos mamis se puede quedar contigo debido al trabajo.

Los primeros días que empezaste a vivir con ellas, ninguna de las dos te soltaba y dormiste con ellas para, según ambas, recuperar el tiempo perdido. No importa las excusas que te inventan, estas feliz de estar nuevamente con ellas y eso es todo lo que te importa.

Mamá te viene a visitar casi todos los días pero tu tía Santana siempre se ha quedado en la sala a vigilarla, has llegado a quererla porque a pesar de tener una actitud amargada para los demás, contigo se porta bien y te ha enseñado a hacer sus serias miradas para asustar a los chicos que te puedan molestar.

Tanto ella como Brittany son ahora tus tías y también empezaste a tener tíos, el tío Kurt y su esposo Blaine han estado presentes cuando empezaste a vivir con tus mamis, el tío Kurt es muy divertido y te ayuda a maquillar cuando quieres jugar a las princesas, además de que la ropa que te compra es muy linda. Además de ellos dos, está el tío Jesse que es el otro mejor amigo de mami Rach, te sorprende lo bien que canta y siempre estas pidiendo que cante junto con mami Rach todas las canciones de Disney.

Un día ves a tus dos mamis en televisión, muchas fotos de ellas dos abrazadas o dándose besos salen en pantalla y no solo eso, también estas en esas fotos, te preguntas porque esas personas hacen mucho escándalo por la relación que llevan tus mamis y porque tratan de buscarle sentido a tu existencia. Ellas parecen alteradas por las cosas que se dicen y las ves pasar todo el día hablando por celular con sus managers. Todo parece llegar a la conclusión de ambas y eso las lleva a viajar a los Ángeles para hablar en un programa, empiezas a hacer berrinche y a lloriquear porque ellas no te quieren llevar, no quieren introducirte a ese mundo tan escandaloso y lleno de rumores falsos pero eso no te importa, quieres estar con ellas a toda costa.

No te cuesta mucho convencerlas ya que tu típico puchero funciona para todo y en menos de lo que esperas, ya estás en un avión, viendo por la ventanilla con mucha impresión lo chiquito que ahora parece la ciudad. Aunque te dijeron que el viaje no es tan largo, te duermes recargada contra el brazo de tu mami Quinn quien te había estado dando caricias en la cabeza.

_ Cariño, despierta. Es hora de cenar. – tu mami Rachel te dice con su tierna voz mientras cepilla tu flequillo lejos de tus ojos.

_ ¿Ya llegamos? - le preguntas somnolienta y te acurrucas más contra ella para recibir sus atenciones.

_ Si, recién llego el delivery así que hay que levantarse. – vos te remueves con un puchero en la cama porque no tienes ganas de salir de la comodidad que te ofrece la cama pero tu mami parece no tener nada de eso y te levanta entre sus brazos como su último recurso.

Con tus somnolientos ojitos apenas puedes registrar todo lo que te rodea, estas más interesada en acurrucarte en el cuello de tu mami que descubrir cómo es este nuevo lugar.

Cuando llegaste a California, lo primero que pensabas es ir a un parque a jugar con tus mamis pero ya en el segundo día de tu estadía ahí, aparecieron dos hombres con serias miradas. De inmediato te escondiste detrás de tu mami pero ellas parecían conocerlos, todos se sentaron en la sala y de inmediato empezaron a discutir el tema de las fotos, era obvio que ellos querían ocultar a toda costa la relación de tus madres y decir que tu solo eres una sobrina de tu mami Quinn. Parecían muy decididos en lo que decían pero hasta vos misma pensaste que eran demasiado incrédulos si tus mamis los iban a escuchar y obedecer sin rechistar.

Como lo suponías, tu mami Rachel fue la primera en discutir con ellos, ella no está dispuesta a mentirle a sus fans y tampoco va a ocultar tu verdadera identidad. Eres su hija y así es como te presentara ante todos. Ambos hombres se quedan con poco que decir y miran a tu mami Quinn para tener apoyo pero ella parece tan decidida en lo que dijo tu mami Rach.

Empiezan a argumentar que si ambas afirman la relación, será muy malo para sus carreras e imagen, las ofertas de trabajo bajara mucho y otras excusas más que salen de sus bocas. Miras a tus mamás que solo se agarran de la mano, reflejando a tus lindos ojos avellana el amor que ambas se tienen.

_ Si Ellen pudo salir de la crisis que tuvo años atrás ¿Por qué nosotras no? - Fue lo último y definitivo que las dos le dijeron a sus managers.

* * *

Una mujer rubia las recibe en su lugar de trabajo, tus mamis parecen llevarse muy bien con ella porque no han parado de hablar desde que llegaron ahí y ella te saluda muy carismáticamente, su gran sonrisa es contagiosa y te permite jugar con todos los artículos que hay por los lados.

Todo el público te mira atentamente cuando están sentadas frente a Ellen, muchas de ellas te miran con curiosidad y hasta cierta ternura. Te aferras a tu osito Sunny y te escondes aún más en el brazo de tu mami Rach por vergüenza.

_ Entonces ustedes dos son una pareja ¿Cuánto tiempo hace que se conocen?

_ Ambas estudiamos juntas en el mismo instituto, casi seis años atrás. Quinn era la capitana de las porristas y yo era la típica loser, siempre me bañaban en granizado. – mami Rach rueda los ojos en diversión.

_ Y ahí es donde Quinn entro en escena a ser de tu "príncipe azul".

_ Oh no, por supuesto que no. Ella también se burlaba de mí, recién en el último año pudimos ser amigas de verdad.

_ Hey, pensé que ibas a contar lo que acordamos. – tu mami Quinn parece ofendida pero todas las personas se ríen de ella.

_ Perdón mi cielo. – la vocecita cantarina de Rachel tienta más al público.

_ ¿Desde hace cuánto que ustedes están saliendo? Nunca las habíamos visto juntas y de la nada, salen en todas las pantallas actuando como una pareja. Mírenlas… - ella voltea hacia la gran pantalla donde vuelves a ver las fotos de tus mamis – Son muy adorables. – halaga, sonrojando a las jóvenes.

_ Em, desde hace cuatro meses que salimos oficialmente. – Ellen la mira con ganas de que expanda más su confesión y vos miras con atención porque nunca te contaron como las dos habían empezado a salir – Volvimos a tener contacto cuando nos cruzamos por casualidad en un set de grabación. Ella, como siempre chismosa… - tu mami Rach le proporciona un golpe en el brazo, ofendida – Había ido a ver a una amiga que trabajaba conmigo. Yo estaba en pleno rodaje antes de que ella me viera y empezara a gritar a los cuatro vientos mi nombre; de un momento a otro ya estaba en el piso con ella encima mío.

_ ¡E-eso no fue así! – tu mami Rach está totalmente roja y te acomoda en su regazo para distraerse.

_ Oh, por supuesto que sí. Hiciste una gran entrada como siempre. – mami Quinn sigue burlándose – Después de ese pequeño espectáculo, arreglamos para tomar un café cuando terminase con mis escenas y bueno, a partir de ese día todo empezó a florecer.

_ ¿Y esta adorable pequeña quién es? – Ellen ahora te mira directamente a vos y te sonrojas, la timidez es más fuerte que tú y te volteas en los brazos de tu mami Rach para esconderte, llegas a escuchar un montón de suspiros y palabras donde dicen lo linda que eres.

_ Esta hermosa princesita es Beth, nuestra hija. – mami Quinn te presenta con orgullo en su voz mientras estira su mano para acariciarte el pelo.

_ ¿Vuestra hija? Ella es idéntica a ti.

_ Bueno, la tuve cuando estaba en secundaria pero no tuve mucho apoyo por parte de mi familia en ese entonces, lo único que pude hacer por ella fue darla en adopción. No tenía como mantenerla y no quería que sufriera por eso, entonces tuve que desgarrarme el corazón para su felicidad. – la tristeza es fácil de reconocer en su voz y la mano de tu mami Rach se estira para sostener la de ella.

_ ¿La familia que la adopto vivía lejos? Porque en todo este tiempo no había aparecido en ninguna foto que te sacaran los paparazzis.

_ No, quien la adopto fue justamente la mama de Rachel, ella me prometió que cuidaría de Beth. Ella quiso que sus padres biológicos estuvieran presentes en su vida mientras crecía pero fui muy egoísta ya que la quería de vuelta conmigo y entonces Shelby la llevo lejos de mí por mi irresponsabilidad. Fue hasta hace unos meses que pudimos ponernos en contacto de nuevo y ella volvió a darnos otra oportunidad para estar cerca de nuestra hija. – mami Quinn se te acerca para depositar un beso en tu cabecita y te ríes cuando sus dedos te hacen cosquillas por tus costados.

_ Eso es muy dulce. – la mujer sonríe ampliamente y te mira atentamente – Dime Beth ¿Cuántos años tienes? – volteas a verla y tímidamente subes cuatro dedos para mostrarle tu edad - ¡4, es una linda edad! ¿Ya vas a preescolar? ¿Tienes muchos amiguitos ahí? – asientes con una pequeña sonrisa y mami te acomoda en su regazo para que puedas hablar más educadamente con la señora - ¿Tienes mejor amiga?

_ Si, Amy. – hablas por lo bajo y esto provoca una reacción de ternura en todas las personas – Nos sentamos juntas en el salón, jugamos con todos los muñecos y Frozen es nuestra película favorita. – te animas en decir lo último y mami Rach te acaricia la cabeza.

_ Apuesto a que tu favorita es Elsa. – mueves tu cabeza afirmativamente.

El resto de la hora se hace con más preguntas pero no personales, te das cuenta de que cada gesto o movimiento que haces, obtienes la atención del público y sabes que los has enamorado con tu forma de ser.

_ ¿Y para cuando la boda? …

* * *

Después de ese día, todo había seguido como antes. Con la excepción de que tus mamis habían perdido algunas ofertas de trabajo pero solo habían sido unos cuatro o cinco de los mucho que tenían.

Lo que te molesta a veces es que varias personas ahora esperan a la salida de preescolar para fotografiar a tus mamis, no las dejan pasear tranquilamente ni tampoco te dejan contar a tu mami lo que aprendiste en tu día. Parece que ellas también se ven molestas por estos acontecimientos porque y deciden hacer una nota a tu escuela de que se te retirara por lo menos media hora antes de que se junte toda la gente, te conformas hasta ahora con ese acuerdo. Esto parece funcionar muy bien ya que cuando una de ellas te va a buscar, no hay nadie por los alrededores y todo es demasiado tranquilo y callado como siempre lo fue.

Antes de que te des cuenta, ya tu cumpleaños número 5 se está acercando y todavía recuerdas el día en que cumpliste tus 4 años, todavía no puedes creer lo mucho que ha cambiado en tan solo un año pero todo fue para bien, a excepción del pequeño problema de la pelea de tus mamas.

Tienes que agradecer mucho a tu mama por permitir a tus padres conocerte de nuevo, desde su llegada has experimentado un montón de cosas, creo que eres la única nena con tres mamas aunque si tu papa encuentra a una mujer para amar, seguramente sean cuatro.

Vuelves a sonreír ante este último pensamiento y subes la mirada a tus dos mamis que te sostienen de la mano mientras se dirigen al Central Park, mirando hacia el frente nuevamente con entusiasmo piensas que no te puedes sentir más feliz de lo que ya eres, ellas te aman con todo su corazón y vos igual, si volvieras a ese día en que cumpliste los 4 años, con gran felicidad te encontrarías nuevamente con tus padres.


End file.
